Shakespeare Whiskers
Whiskers Shakespeare(VWM054) was born on November 8, 2002 in the Whiskers. His mother was Flower and his father was Zaphod. His litter-mates were Mozart(VWF053), Einstein(VWM052) and Freud(VWM055). Freud was sadly lost in March 2003 but the rest of Shakespear's litter survived to adulthood. In mid 2004 Shakespeare began roving with the other males of the group. His first roving trip was at the Elveera, though it's unknown if he was successful in finding a mate. He also went roving with his uncles Yossarian and Alexander. They joined up with Lazuli females Izzy and Alina for a night but returned to Whiskers the next day. In October 2004 Yossarian attempted a burrow move with Flower, Mozart and Baddiel's young pups. Shakespeare and Kinkaju were babysitting at the time. Shakespeare quickly ended Yossarian's move by returning the pup Yossarian had brought out back to the burrow. Six days later Yossarian attempted a burrow translocation again and was successful, though one of Mozart's pups was lost during the move.On November 23, 2004 the Whiskers encountered a puff adder down a bolt hole. Shakespeare was bitten by the snake on the thigh and cheek. He spent two days at the Whiskers' burrow, often accompanied by his sisters Mozart and Baddiel. Eventually he resumed foraging with the rest of the group and made a slow but full recovery.In January 2005 the group split, Shakespeare was a part of the larger half led by Super Furry Animal, though she was quickly overthrown by Shakespeare's evicted older sister Baddiel. After two weeks the two halves reunited, Baddiel was evicted by Flower and later lost. In February 2005 Flower gave birth to Flo, Kim and Finn. By now Shakespeare was a very experienced babysitter and took care of the new litter. He was babysitting the pups on March 11, 2005, but at some point on that day he simply disappeared. Sadly, he was never seen again Meerkat Manor Shakespeare played as himself and briefly as Pookie and Sophie on Meerkat Manor. He first appeared in A Family Affair, rescuing Mitch after he had been abanoned by teenagers. Later that episode Shakespeare was bitten by a snake, but he managed to make it back to the Whiskers' burrow. In the two following episodes, Love Thy Neighbor ''and ''Some Like It Hot '', Shakespeare began his snake bite recovery with the help of '''Mozart' and Tosca(Baddiel). In Revolution Shakespeare played as Pookie, returning a pup abandoned by Yossarian back to the burrow (in reality this occured before Shakespeare's snake bite). Shakespeare helped fight against the Lazuli in Childhood's End and recieved a bloody wound on his face, but recovered. In Divided Loyalties during the Whiskers' group split an anxious Shakespeare was the first to spot the Lazuli charging at the splinter group. His vigilence saved the splinter group from a fight. In Daisy's Choice Shakespeare was seen positioning himself up a tree while the Whiskers mobbed a predator, keen to avoid another potential snake bite. However the predator turned out to be a genet, a small cat-like mammal. In Flower Power ''Shakespeare voluntarily returned to the Whiskers burrow to check on '''Flower's' newborn pups.Upon his return he found that the babysitters, ' Jogu' and McMurphy(Maladoy) had abanoned the pups. Evicted female Tosca tried to approach the burrow but Shakespeare chased her off. In the next episode, An Awfully Big Adventure, Shakespeare gave Colombus(Kim) a free ride home after a long foraging trip. In'' The Calm Before the Storm'' Shakespeare played as himself and as Sophie. He was seen babysitting Flower's newest litter. In the final episode of the season, Moving On, Shakespeare continued to babysit Flower's pups and fiercely defended them from a burrow raid by the Lazuli. After that he disappeared and was thought to have been killed by the Lazuli's dominant male Big Si(Basil). In reality, there are no official records of Lazuli raiding the Whiskers at that time, Shakespeare was said to have just disappeared during babysitting. Around that period the Whiskers had unsuccessfully raided the burrow of a wild group, so it's likely that footage was taken of the Whiskers' raid to portray the Lazuli. Links Whiskers Mob Flower Whiskers Zaphod Vivian Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats